


Green Moon Rising

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Parody, Romance, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote the prompt: "Dear me, what’s this? Why, your standard Vampires n’ Werewolves AU, of course. Kanaya comes from an ancient, noble clan of rainbow drinkers; Jade is the princess of a nomadic wolf pack. Their Love Is Forbidden... what, you think that’s ever actually STOPPED anyone?"</p><p>This is only the cover, someone else will have to write the contents :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukari (M_Peaches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Peaches/gifts).



  
Description: A pastiche of romance novel covers. Jade and Kanaya (both modeled on women in their twenties) swoon in a romantic embrace against a heavily textured background of a green-ish moon and some frogs. Text: Ladystuck presents...Green Moon Rising. Alternia Today bestselling author Nepeta Leijon. A dark tale of forbidden passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Resources used:  
> [Bongkoj Kongmalai as Jade](http://www.fhm.com/girls/covergirls/bongkoj-kongmalai)  
> [Frog](http://hatestock.deviantart.com/art/frog-stock-39-74915936?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aresources%20frog&qo=12)  
> [Kanaya's head](http://un-makeup-stock.deviantart.com/art/Mod-11-26519309?q=favby%3Asqbr&qo=0)  
> [border and corner brushes 2](http://dark-dragon-stock.deviantart.com/art/border-and-corner-brushes-2-79797261?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aresources%20border&qo=0)  
> [Sailor Team Love 4](http://senshistock.deviantart.com/gallery/4786227#/d1x85s4)
> 
> Plus a bunch of textures and brushes.


End file.
